


【90060】Alcoholic

by RinymhnX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinymhnX/pseuds/RinymhnX
Summary: 60喝醉了，900把他帶回飯店之後幹了點不♂可♂描♂述的事





	【90060】Alcoholic

「哥哥，不要再喝了。」

喝得爛醉的康納趴在居酒屋的桌上，聽著弟弟的勸阻一煩了就直接一拳錘到隔板上，嚇得隔壁桌兩個小女生跳了起來。康納每次喝醉就會發酒瘋，科南也沒有辦法阻止，只能趕緊起來向女孩子們道歡，然後改為嘗試拉走他死抓著酒杯不放的哥哥。

又過了十幾分鐘，科南終於把酒杯從醉燻燻的康納手中搶過來、將人從卡座上像布偶一樣拉起來攬著他肩膀帶著他出去付錢。踏出店門夜裡清涼的空氣便迎面撲來，然而這並不影響康納那因為酒精而發燙的身子和潮紅的臉頰。科南摟著康納站在路邊看著他整個人因為無力而閉著眼靠在自己身上，視線稍稍往下移便能看到他緩緩起伏的胸膛——這使本來就鐘愛哥哥、一切以哥哥為先的科南腦海裡莫名多出了一個想法。

好不容易回到飯店，把不省人事的哥哥放到床上後科南便打算先去洗澡讓康納睡一會，自己收拾好了再叫醒他，但當科南收拾好換洗衣物回頭一看發現康納因為亂動而衣衫不整心跳便漏了一拍。科南緊緊握拳抑制住自己亂摸的衝動，深吸一口氣走到床邊，俯身給人脫掉鞋襪外套整理一下，卻看著人平穩的睡顏出了神。康納的睡顏與他平時的模樣大相逕庭，平日總是皺著眉板著臉一副不爽的樣子，睡著了表情卻變得柔和，緊鎖的眉頭放鬆下來、睫毛不時輕輕顫動，甚至給人一種稚氣未脫之感。正當科南看得入迷、伸手想要撫上人臉頰之時康納突然一個翻身，把他從自己的思緒中拉了回來。還是先洗澡吧。這麼想著科南便起身給康納蓋好被子，順上衣服進去浴室洗澡。

把髒衣服放好，科南走到正熟睡著的康納身邊俯身輕拍人臉想把他叫醒讓他去洗澡，只見康納蹩蹩眉咕噥了一聲便又翻身背對著科南。輕度潔癖無法接受一整天不洗澡的科南唯有直接把康納從床上撈起來、一個公主抱把人抱進浴室放在浴缸裡，深呼吸一下才緩緩伸出顫抖著的手給他仍闔著雙眸的哥哥解開衣服，一邊幫人脫衣服科南就得一邊跟自己越發旺盛的慾望對抗。

眼見人衣服都被脫光了還是如此無防備地在自己面前睡覺，科南把手緊緊抓成拳又強忍了好一會，最後還是敵不過刻印在基因裡的人類本能。把康納的臉扳過來對著自己科南便往人唇上吻去，未能滿足於唇瓣僅僅的互相接觸，考慮一下科南便伸手撫上康納腰側，舌尖輕輕頂開對方唇齒挑起舌頭吮吸，隨後又頂進康納口腔中與人纏綿，舌頭掃蕩過人口腔內每一處每一顆牙齒。兩人一直唇齒相依直到科南感覺下身開始有點不對勁才分開，深呼吸一下冷靜下來才又拍拍康納的臉把他叫醒。

科南看著哥哥睡眼惺忪的樣子和被自己吻得殷紅的嘴唇不禁失笑，想著等他自己動手洗澡還不如自己給他洗快，便把康納轉過來背對自己擠了點洗髮水於掌心撫上人髮絲給他洗頭髮。科南又給康納按摩一下才開水把泡泡沖掉，然後幫忙將因被淋濕而貼在額上的前髮撥開，看著他還在打瞌睡的可愛樣子忍不住又湊過去在人臉上落下一吻，同時往手上擠了些沐浴露直接開始給他洗身子，順便在自己哥哥身上東摸西摸吃吃豆腐。

「...哥哥，你都醒了，不如自己洗吧？」科南感覺自己再這麼摸下去就要出事了，而且往下一瞄發現自己褲襠位置已經撐起了個小帳篷，但見康納搖頭拒絕也沒辦法，總不能放他一個人裸著在浴缸裡睡，於是只好嘆口氣繼續硬著頭皮給他洗澡。

科南一邊給康納洗澡眉頭一邊越皺越緊，壓抑著自己的慾望給他沖乾淨身上的泡泡後終於再也忍不住了，拿起身旁的毛巾隨便把康納身上和頭髮上的水珠擦了擦便將其扔開，面無表情地將一絲不掛的康納從浴室裡抱出去、扔到飯店柔軟的被褥上，未等人反應過來便也爬到床上將他壓著。

康納此刻終於完全醒過來了，他一臉狀況外的樣子看著科南，回過神來垂頭一看發現自己完全裸著就更懵了，愣了愣還沒來得及出聲發問便又被科南一下吻住。康納越想掙扎科南便把他抱得越緊，直到連最後一點的活動空間也被奪去了才停下來不再反抗，任由科南涼涼的手從自己胸口撫摸到小腹，唇齒也被人靈活的舌頭撬開被迫與弟弟纏綿起來。空氣不斷被掠奪，直到感覺暈頭轉向的了康納才被放開，微喘著看著科南的視線也被因缺氧而分泌出的生理淚水弄得模糊，過了一會才擠得出一句話來指責弟弟的行為：「你是不是把我當你前女友了？我是你哥。」

科南看著此刻軟軟的毫無威脅的哥哥罕見地勾唇笑了笑，與他相視片刻後又湊下去親了親他眼角，慢皺移下去舔吻人脖頸手也同時開始不安份地從康納腰側摸到圓潤的臀上，揉著手感極佳的臀肉不時輕捏幾下，指尖從臀縫探進去摸到緊閉著的穴口想要插進去，最後卻因沒有潤滑怕弄傷哥哥而只是輕輕地在上面按壓起來。康納一發現科南越來越過份當然馬上掙扎起來，但由於體型差距根本無法從科南的懷中掙脫出來，只能任由他繼續為所欲為，直到穴口開始被按壓才又抬起腿來往科南肩上踢，手也按在他臉上想要把他推開不讓他親。

「你在摸哪裡啊，不要亂摸我要...唔——」

見康納反抗得如此厲害科南也識趣地不親他脖子了，而是重新挪上去堵住他那張嘰嘰喳喳的嘴，雙手抓著他腳踝將他雙腿掰開擠身進他腿間、隔著褲子用自己早己抬頭的慾望抵著他緊緻的穴口，抓起他按著自己臉的雙手用左手按在他頭頂。確保比自己小一圈的哥哥已無法從自己懷裡掙脫開去後科南才又頂開康納雙唇，探進去挑撥起他舌邀人與自己共舞，一直交纏發出啾啾聲和攪動唾液的水聲。直到康納快要喘不過氣來了、開始嗯嗯唔唔地叫著又蠕動著身子科南才不捨得地放開他，看著他雙眸帶淚、漲紅著臉有點不滿地蹩眉盯著自己這樣惹人憐愛的模樣，忍不住又在他唇上落下一吻。

科南把臉埋到康納頸窩裡，左手用力按著人雙腕右手中指繼續嘗試塞進緊緻的穴口裡，然而好不容易塞進去一點就聽見康納痛苦的叫聲，只好趕緊退出來又乖乖讓他一拳打在自己頭上。沒有潤滑的情況下只是指尖插進去都痛成這樣，真的提槍上陣的時候怕不是要疼死他。科南一邊在心裡如此想著一邊鬆開手打算放棄，跪在床上看著康納把腿夾緊翻身側躺打算睡覺的時候突然又想到了解決辦法，一手抓著他膝蓋將人翻過來了就趴下湊近後穴伸出舌頭舔弄起來。為免康納掙扎反抗科南還抓著他大腿往兩邊分開方便自己動作，舌頭不斷來回舔弄舌尖亦不時於穴口上戳刺，耐心地把穴口濕潤了才直起身子一邊揉按著穴口一邊緩緩將手指塞進去。

康納一感覺到後穴被手指撐開的異樣感覺便下意識地抓緊了身下的被單，深吸一口氣驚呼了一聲便咬著唇不肯再發出聲音來，腸壁不斷蠕動著想要把入侵的異物排出去。感覺康納越絞越緊科南便開始在肉壁上揉按起來想讓他放鬆下來，然而手指被康納緊緊吸附住幾乎連動也動不了，沒有辦法之下科南只好停下右手的動作、左手安慰般撫上人軟髮湊過去哥哥耳邊。「不要緊張，不疼的。」

眼見康納還是緊咬著自己手指科南也不知道該怎麼辦，長出一口氣後又繼續溫柔地撫摸著他柔軟的髮絲。「試試深呼吸放鬆下來？」科南一邊這麼說著一邊掰開康納抓著被單的纖長手指、牽起他手十指相扣著，湊過去吻人眼角一下便又閉上嘴，雖然急切地想要解決生理需要但為了避免弄傷哥哥和方便自己還是決定耐心地等他放鬆下來。

康納與科南四目交投同時深呼吸又和他十指緊扣著，感覺到對方比自己稍低的體溫從手心傳來莫名安心下來，原本緊繃著的身體也漸漸放鬆下來。看見人原本緊鎖著的眉頭放鬆了科南便湊上去在康納額頭上落下一吻，中指開始模仿性交般在人穴裡抽插起來擴張，感覺進出順暢了便將食指也抵上穴口，擠進去將人後穴撐得更開。

後穴從未被開拓過的康納馬上又忍不住悶哼出聲，下意識地想要抓住些甚麼便一下握緊了與科南相握著的手，但還是乖乖躺著不動讓科南繼續抽動雙指給自己擴張。雙指在人穴裡進進出出直到感覺吸緊自己的穴壁放鬆下來，保險起見科南還是張開雙指又抽插幾下才抽出來，深呼吸一下伸手下去解開褲鏈半脫掉褲子把硬挺從內褲的束縛裡解放出來。這種情況下也不能嫌髒，說服自己後科南便往自己手心吐了點口水抹到康納穴口上，又將手指插進去動了幾下把唾液弄進去後便抽出來換上自己忍耐許久的慾望抵上去，慢慢把前端塞進去撐開緊緻的開口。

雖然很想快點將整根全插進去但又怕會弄疼甚至弄傷哥哥，科南的內心矛盾掙扎著最後還是決定慢慢插進去好讓康納能夠適應，過了好一會才總算全部埋進康納那又緊又熱的穴裡。

「哥哥感覺怎麼樣？會疼嗎？」科南原本還在擔心即使有好好擴張但潤滑不足還是會弄疼康納，但看見身下憋紅了臉的人兒對自己搖搖頭便鬆了口氣，伸手摸摸他髮又吻他嘴角一下停下動作打算等他適應了才開始動。科南直直盯著康納焦糖色的眼眸又出了神，直到感覺手被握緊了才回過神來，回應般地也把康納的手握緊了點又輕聲問他自己可以開始動了沒有，得到康納點點頭許可後才開始慢慢挺動起腰肢。

剛開始康納還感覺到些許疼痛，但強迫自己忍著過了一會之後發現慢慢就不疼了便放鬆下來，整個房間安靜得尷尬只能聽見空調運轉的聲音但又不知道說點甚麼好便乾脆不說話了，握著科南的手也鬆開了點。耐心快要耗盡的科南一察覺到哥哥終於放鬆下來便馬上加快挺動的速度，就這麼狠狠地抽插了一會稍微滿足了才放輕些許，開始在肉壁上磨蹭尋找那能讓康納爽得叫出來的敏感點。科南看見哥哥咬著唇似乎不想叫出聲心底突然覺得有些不滿，同時也怕他會咬疼自己便將拇指插進他嘴中不讓他咬著，強迫他張嘴順便挑撥他殷紅的軟舌。

「叫出來，我想聽。」

康納聞言還沒想到怎麼反駁或者罵他就感覺到快感從下腹傳來，使自己渾身顫抖一下又忍不住輕聲「嗯」地叫了一聲，還愣了一下才發現剛剛那軟軟的真的是自己的聲音，羞恥感一下竄上腦袋，情急之下咬了科南手指一下想讓他把手指從自己嘴裡抽出去但已經來不及了。雖然很小聲但聽見哥哥的叫聲也已足以讓科南興奮沸騰，聽話地把拇指抽出來後卻變本加厲地把食指和中指插進去夾著軟舌玩弄，下身也不斷往剛剛找到的那一點凸起上進攻。

康納努力地壓抑著聲音不想叫出聲來，忍了一會最後還是不敵衝動嗯嗯啊啊地輕哼出聲，呼吸也因為前列腺被刺激所生的快感而漸漸變得急促起來。科南聽著哥哥拼命想要忍著但還是能清楚聽見的輕哼聲滿意地勾唇笑了笑，夾著他軟舌從舌根順到舌尖又在他嘴裡攪動幾下才將手指抽出來，看著自己滿手泛著水光的涎液思考一下決定將其抹回他臉上。

科南鬆開康納的手一邊頂弄敏感點一邊將他雙腿分開放到自己腰側，末了便慢慢輾過前列腺頂進深處細細感受柱身被蠕動著的腸壁吸附住的感覺。硬挺被不斷吮吸的快感使科南忍不住嘆了口氣，伸手撥開擋著自己視線的前髮好好看著身下人潮紅的臉頰和微張著喘氣的殷紅薄唇，想讓他爽得神志不清放聲呻吟的慾望越演越烈，最後還是控制不住自己內心的野獸、退出來一點繼續狠狠地往前列腺上頂。康納哪料到科南會幹甚麼，毫無心理準備之下前列腺就突然被頂上自然就放聲叫了出來，後穴也一下絞緊了穴裡粗大的性器。

「...Fuck. 」科南被康納吸得忍不住罵了一聲，嘆了口氣停了一下適應他的緊緻才繼續挺動往他前列腺上頂。「乖，叫出來就對了，不要忍著。」

隨著科南加快挺動的速度又加重頂在前列腺上的力道從下腹傳來的快感漸漸蔓延至全身，康納渾身都癱軟了下來但雙手倒是摞緊了身下的床單，瞇了瞇眼便仰起頭來放聲叫吟。科南看著哥哥這麼舒服的樣子也不怠慢，抬起他腿讓他把腿環到自己腰上、以雙手箍著身下人的腰肢不讓他有從自己身下逃脫的機會，變著花樣繼續挺腰做著活塞運動碾壓過前列腺挺進深處又不時直接頂在那一點上刺激。

過了會康納的後穴便開始跟著一下一下地收縮咬緊科南完全充血漲大的性器，甚至還能感覺到上面凸起的血管，混雜著喘息的呻吟也變得斷斷續續的破碎不堪。科南看著這副美妙的光景欣賞了一會，一手順著人腰際往下摸到人囊袋、以三指揉捏幾下後才好好握住被頂得幾乎跟著亂晃的硬挺慢慢套弄起來。

康納在雙重的刺激下腰肢很快便癱軟下來但雙手倒是繼續緊緊抓著身下的床單，沉浸在酥麻的快感裡的身體開始輕顫起來，環在科南腰上的雙腿也把他越夾越緊，最終在加倍的快感下並堅持不了多久整個人顫抖一下便忍不住盡數發洩在弟弟手中。科南感覺手心一濕便鬆開手，還沒反應過來便被康納高潮之下一下絞緊差點沒忍住直接繳械，皺了皺眉忍住了又看了眼手中的白濁又看看康納臉頰泛紅的樣子勾唇笑笑，俯身輕吻人眼瞼後一邊撫上他白滑的大腿一邊加快了動腰抽插的速度作最後衝刺，直到再也堅持不住了才抽出來射到康納腹上。

康納躺著歇了一會但呼吸仍然急促身體也還在輕輕顫抖著，在酒精和漸濃的睡意的影響下變得頭昏腦脹，四肢癱軟無力便乾脆不動了躺在床上閉目養神。長出一口氣後科南又看著渾身泛粉的康納出神，回過神來發現他閉著眼睛好像要睡著了才一把抱起他，將他帶進浴室裡放到浴缸裡開水給他清理，末了扶他起來拿起毛巾打算給他擦乾身子就一起睡覺。誰料科南一抓起他手、把他從浴缸裡拉起來時康納便吐得浴室滿地都是，科南看著滿地的嘔吐吻安靜了好一會才嘆了口氣，去洗手盆接了些水給哥哥漱口便把他公主抱起來帶出浴室放到床上。

為免康納第二天喉嚨疼科南還倒了杯水強迫他喝完才給他蓋好被子，彎腰湊下去親親他額頭便關掉房間的燈進去浴室把地板清理乾淨。雖然很累但科南也總算滿足了自己多年來埋藏在心底的願望，加上甫從浴室出去便看見康納柔和的睡顏，科南一瞬間覺得這一切都值了，控制不住自己又過去溺愛地在哥哥臉上落下一吻才掀開被子、躡手躡腳地爬到床上躺下，伸手把他擁入懷中摟緊了才闔上雙眼進入夢鄉。

翌日科南一醒過來便看見康納惹人憐愛地依偎在自己懷裡熟睡，伸手溺愛地用指腹輕輕撫過哥哥那軟軟的、手感奇佳的臉頰，又撥開他散亂的前髮在他額上親了一口才放開他。為免吵醒他科南便放輕動作慢慢下床、洗漱過後穿好衣服便開始收拾東西，不時看看還睡得正香的康納醒來沒有好幫他拿衣服。

康納終於醒過來的時候發現自己一絲不掛並沒有甚麼反應，真正困擾他的是在他清醒不久後便襲來的像要讓頭殻炸開來般的頭痛——以及空白一片的腦海。康納頭疼得根本不想動，嘶的一聲倒吸了口氣又在床上躺了好一會才翻個身趴著，看著科南幫自己把衣服從行李箱裡拿出來放到椅背上才嘆口氣然後不情不願地從軟綿綿的床上爬起來穿衣服。

「科南，我昨天幹了甚麼？」

「沒幹甚麼。你昨天在居酒屋喝多了醉得不省人事，我把你帶回來飯店之後你還沒醒過來，所以我就直接幫你洗了個澡然後把你塞被窩裡讓你睡了。」科南正悄悄看著康納把牛仔褲從小腿提到腰側看得入神，突然聽見他的聲音才回過神來臉不紅心不跳地說謊把最重要的部分省略掉。「而且你睡之前還吐得滿地都是，我要清理乾淨了才能睡覺。」

「以後不要喝那麼多了，我怕你下次直接吐我身上。」


End file.
